Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chassis component having a mount which is produced from a formable basic material, preferably sheet steel and comprises at least one slot for receiving a connection bolt for connecting a steering arm and at least one stop for an eccentric disc which is or can be connected in a torsionally stiff sense to the connection bolt.
Description of Related Art
Chassis components of this type, for example rear axle beams, are provided on the mounts for connecting steering arms, in particular spring links and track rods for example, with means for setting the track and camber of the chassis wheels. Said means usually comprise an eccentric disc which is connected in a torsionally stiff sense to the connection bolt for connecting the steering arm, the eccentric disc being assigned a stop on which it rolls or slides when the connection bolt is adjusted in order to set the track and camber.
In the prior art, the stop for the eccentric disc is formed by at least one supplementary element, for example a U-shaped sheet metal part, which is welded on, or by slotted openings. However, these known solutions are not satisfactory. In the case of the slotted openings, there is a risk of unintentional crack formation and crack propagation in the basic material of the chassis component. Moreover, it is relatively complex to comply with the maximum permissible tolerances with regard to the shape and the dimensions of the slotted openings. In addition, it is possible, namely when tightening the screw connection, that indentations are formed on the slotted openings, and therefore the stop function is lost.
Forming the eccentric stop by welding on a supplementary element entails additional material costs and significant process costs due to the additional production step of welding. Moreover, there is sometimes the risk of the supplementary element becoming detached if the welded joint is poorly produced and/or if it is subjected to corrosion.
Proceeding from the above, the object of the invention was to produce a chassis component of the type mentioned at the outset, the eccentric disc stop of which can be produced in a reliable and cost-effective manner without the risk of crack formation.